


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets a sunburn.</p><p>Laura just wants to help.</p><p>(Early season one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on a tumblr prompt except I don't remember what the prompt was just basically it was something about sunburns and I took that part of it and ran with it.

“Are you sure your roommate won’t mind us leaving some stuff here?” Danny asked and even though Laura knew Carmilla was surely going to complain about the giant paper mache goddess statue that was now taking up almost all the extra space in the dorm, she couldn’t find it in her to say no to Danny.

“It will be fine. She complains about everything already anyway so it won’t be any different.”

“And you sure you don’t mind? It is kind of big but I don’t know where else we can put it to keep the Zetas away from it until its time to use it.”

“It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it. What are you going to do with it, anyway?”

“Sorry,” Danny shrugged, “I can’t tell you. Super secret Summer Society stuff.”

“Ah, okay. Guess I’ll just wait and see. It’s not going to like, burst into flames or confetti or something, is it?”

Before Danny could answer, her phone rang, “it’s harmless. For now. But listen, I’ve gotta go meet Mel to finish up our plan for this thing so I’ll catch you later, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course!”

Soon enough Danny was gone and Laura was left alone in her room. Alone with a giant statue anyway. The thing was kind of creepy so she turned to her computer and tried to focus on the reading she had left to do for class in peace but that didn’t last for long.

The door to the dorm slammed open just like it usually did when Carmilla came back but this time the door slamming made things fall off shelves.

“Hey! I know you have no respect for people’s things but can you try to be just a little more careful?”

They may have only been roommates for a couple of weeks at this point but she knew there was no one else who would have so rudely rushed into the room so she didn’t bother turning around to face the broody girl.

“What the frilly hell is- never mind, I don’t want to know,” Carmilla started when she saw the statue but Laura still didn’t turn around until she noticed it was taking Carmilla a very long time to make her way to her bed.

“Holy fishsticks, what happened to you?” Laura yelled when she finally turned around and saw Carmilla’s normally pale skin as bright red as it could be. All over, “how did you get so badly sun burned? It’s not even that bright outside!”

Carmilla may not be the best roommate or even a decent one for that matter but she couldn’t just not do anything to help so Laura rushed over but before she could even reach out to touch Carmilla’s arm- a part that was covered by her shirt and not red as far as she could see- she was stopped, “touch me and I swear to god I will kill you. Once I can move freely again.”

Laura cringed, “does it hurt?”

“Does it hurt?” Carmilla repeated, turning her head to look at Laura incredulously and wincing at the pain at the same time, “oh no, I am just peachy. Never been better in my entire life. Of course it fucking hurts. Just leave me alone, I don’t need your help.”

“Fine then. See if I care,” Laura huffed and went back to her desk planning to ignore the other girl but it lasted until after Carmilla had drug herself to the shower to soak up some cool water but still came back out only slightly less red than before.

Carmilla came out in only a towel which wasn’t unusual and usually Laura would make sure she was not looking anywhere near the other girl’s direction when this happened but she’d been curious to see if she was still that red and when Laura really looked at her, she noticed she was burnt all over. Even in places that were covered by clothes.

“What were you doing outside naked that would let you get burned like that all over- wait, never mind. Don’t answer that, I don’t want to know,” Laura stopped herself and Carmilla just glared before gently laying down on her bed, not even bothering to get dressed.

It was stupid how it happened and there was no way Carmilla was actually going to tell Laura. Plus that would involve explaining that she was a vampire and there was no way she was going to do that.

As a vampire, she could tolerate some sun. She didn’t magically turn to dust as soon as the sun came up it just hurt her eyes and burned her skin if she wasn’t careful but she hadn’t gotten burned since she was just a little newbie vampire.

She was always careful, except this time she didn’t plan on walking through one of the alchemy clubs experiment. They were making something where they could control the weather in certain spots and she just happened to walk past the spot where they were testing how hot they could make the sun there. Apparently the answer was hot enough to burn her even through her clothes.

It wasn’t pleasant for her and it certainly wasn’t pleasant for the members after she got done with them but while that had been satisfying, it didn’t help with the problem she was in now.

With her healing she should be healed enough by tomorrow night but that meant she was about to spend the next twenty four hours being miserable.

With her annoying and nosey roommate.

“I can feel you staring, cupcake.”

“Sorry,” Laura went back to trying to read but it wasn’t long before she was looking back at the other girl.

“Stop it. It’s creepy,” Carmilla said but Laura had been thinking about something and she finally made up her mind.

Laura stood up and made her way over to her own bed and after a few minutes of moving things around underneath it, she pulled out one of the many kits her father had made her pack. This particular one had a nice big bottle of aloe vera gel which was exactly what she was looking for.

“Here, use this. I’m going to go get dinner from the cafeteria, do you want anything?” she said as she placed the bottle on the headboard next to Carmilla who looked at her strangely before saying no.

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

 

Over an hour later, Laura made it back to the dorm after an outbreak of sentient meatloaf that decided to try and hold the cafeteria hostage only to find that Carmilla hadn’t even moved from her spot it looked like.

“Did you even use the aloe vera gel?”

Carmilla didn’t even bother moving to look at her, “no.”

“God, you are so stubborn! Are you so determined to keep up this mysterious and rude facade that you’d rather suffer than accept help? I know you hate me, you’ve made that abundantly clear these last few weeks but I’m not your enemy. Honestly, I don’t know why I even bother trying to get along with you.”

Laura expected Carmilla to say something, even if it wasn’t anything nice, but the dark haired girl was silent so when it became clear that she had nothing to say, Laura grabbed her pajamas in a huff and stomped off to the bathroom to take a shower too.

She wasn’t even sure why she was so mad that Carmilla was just, well, being typical Carmilla but she was. Carmilla had done nothing but push her buttons and her limits since she moved in so Laura shouldn’t even care about what she does or doesn’t do but she couldn’t help it. She just wanted to help people.

But by the time Laura had finished her shower and gotten dressed for bed, she had come to a decision.

She was just going to ignore Carmilla for the rest of the night and possibly for the rest of the semester if she could help it. Carmilla clearly wanted nothing to do with her so there was no point in trying. Maybe some people were just lost causes in some ways, even if Laura didn’t really want to believe that.

In fact, she wasn’t even going to bother speaking to her unless it was absolutely necessary.

That lasted until Laura went to shut down her computer for the night and Carmilla said something so low that Laura wasn’t even sure if she heard it or not.

“-reach it.”

Laura thought about just ignoring her but then her curiosity got the best of her, “I’m sorry, what?”

Laura turned to look at Carmilla but the sunburnt girl had her head turned towards the wall so she wasn’t looking at her roommate, “... I couldn’t reach it.”

“It’s right there. By your head.”

There was a heavy sigh and a long pause, “the shower made it worse. I can’t move.”

“Oh,” well, now she felt bad for her little outburst earlier.

“Yeah.”

Carmilla was still facing the wall so she didn’t see the faces Laura was making as she argued with herself over what she was about to do.

“Let me help you then.”

Another long pause then an even heavier sigh, “fine.”


End file.
